1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a device for rupturing pregnant mother's amniotic. sac. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safe and easy-to-use sac-rupturing device adapted to be securely positioned on the face of the fingertip of the physician attending to the mother and child, as well as related methods for rupturing the amniotic sac.
2. Background Art
Before birth, every unborn child is securely protected within a thin membrane or sac that lines the inner wall of the womb. The sac, known as the amniotic sac, contains the child as well as a suspension of amniotic fluid that further protects the child. In the latter stages of pregnancy, the cervix begins to dilate, exposing a small portion of the sac such that it becomes the prime barrier holding the baby and fluid from exiting the womb through the cervix
In obstetric care, it is often desirable to induce or accelerate labor by rupturing the mother's amniotic sac, a process also known as “breaking her water”. By rupturing the amniotic sac, the obstetrician allows a significant portion of the amniotic fluid to escape from the sac, which typically stimulates and enhances uterine contractions to accelerate labor.
Traditionally; physicians have used a hooked instrument that looks much like a crochet needle to hook and pierce the amniotic sac. Such instruments are typically long flat, stick-like structures having a sharp hook at the end. The physician inset the instrument in the cervix and tries to hook part of the amniotic sac so that, upon pulling, the hook will rupture the sac. The procedure can be cumbersome and very uncomfortable for the mother, as it is often difficult to hold the instrument in a stable position and maneuver it within the birth canal and womb.
Other problems arise from the fact that the smooth surface of the amniotic sac can be difficult to hook and puncture. Repeated efforts are often required in order to achieve rupture. Other times, the hook may pierce the sac and engage a part of the fetus. Plus, upon withdrawal of the hook from the patient, it may inadvertently hook the cervix or other surrounding tissue.
The prior art has only partially addressed such problems. Particularly, others have attempted to improve amniotic sac-rupturing devices by mounting a protruding point on a finger cot that is placed over the physician's examination glove. The points of such devices, however, can snag vaginal tissue during insertion and removal. Moreover, such finger cots are prone to slipping off the underlying glove when it is removed from the vaginal passage, presenting obvious inconvenience and potential hazards.